


The Wedding Gift [Podfic]

by helloliriels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mary Morstan/John Watson Break Up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Tea, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: John and Sherlock receive a wedding gift. The only thing is, they're not getting married.A podfic recording for Calais_Reno and The Johnlock Podfic Club on Tumblr.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Wedding Gift [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wedding Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913971) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



[helloliriels](https://soundcloud.com/user-303972863) · [The Wedding Gift by Calais_Reno narrated by helloliriels](https://soundcloud.com/user-303972863/the-wedding-gift-by-calais_reno-narrated-by-helloliriels/s-tAySjHvUG9n)


End file.
